From the Mind of Myrnin
by kirstenleexoxo
Summary: Have you ever wondered what ges on in Myrnin's mind? Myrnin is forced to complete a task that he feels as if he cannot do--considering, it will change Claire's life forever.He does everything in hs power to help her, but can it be done?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **__This is my first ever fanfiction! I recently had the urge to write one, specifically from Myrnin's—my favorite character—perspective. I love "The Morganville Vampires" series and I can't help, but wonder what Myrnin's thinking during these little events. And so, I decided to make a fanfiction based on the mind of none other than Myrnin himself!(:_

_P.S.—Keep in mind, some events that may occur, are created from my mind.I'll let you know._

_FYI- This one is an event that I created. It takes place after Claire is leaving Myrnin's office on page #60 from "Kiss of Death"—which I must say; I loved the book, but I missed Myrnin. This is my prediction. In my mind, I believe this is inevitable. _

_**Hope you like it!!(:**_

**Disclaimer:**

_I do not own the rights to "The Morganville Vampires" nor do I own the characters or the story in general. However, Rachel Caine does. I, on the other hand, am just writing a little Fanfiction based on her marvelous series. Don't be mad, please._

Myrnin had his back to Claire as shut left, shutting the door behind her. He did so wish he could leave Morganville with her and her friends—only temporarily of course. He had not been out of Morganville in a long time. Perhaps, not centuries, but decades. Either way, it was still considered quite a while.

Lucky for little Claire, she had received a pass to leave for a week with her friends; The Glass boy—Michael was his name and he was the newest vampire of their little town, Shane . . . Collins was it?—Claire's white knight—her love, her amour, and her lady friend, Miss Eve Rosser—the girl who looked like one of the living dead, just not in the vampire sense of course, but she did dress in dark clothes that made her look awfully depressing most of the time, though she always seemed to be smiling even with her amusing attitude. Lucky them. His lady had been very generous to let them leave.

He was going to miss his dear assistant, Claire, whom he actually enjoyed the company of. She deserved a chance to leave, though. She and her friends had been through so much already and it always seemed to involve the survival of Morganville, the town run by vampires. Claire and her friends could have abandoned the town and escaped, but he knew that deep down, even if it was way deep down, Claire had a soft spot for a few of the vampires; Sam Glass, Michael Glass, himself and Amelie perhaps.

Myrnin was actually surprised by how much Claire was concerned for him when he had been ill. She constantly made sure he was okay, even if it meant putting her life in danger. He could so easily break her fragile body and within seconds kill her. He had done that quite a few times to his past assistants. Sure enough, Claire didn't meet the same fate as them. She was well, living, walking and still caring for him even though he was no longer ill. She seemed protective of him just as he was protective of her. He'd kill to protect her and if harm ever came her way and had it been his fault he would surely hate himself for it.

She would be safe from vampires for at least a week now—Michal, as if he were her older brother, was no threat—while in Dallas, even safe from himself.

Their chaperone on the other hand was an issue. He was very well aware of their chaperone and was very fond of Amelie's decision.

Oliver.

That name made him growl deep in his throat.

He merely tolerated Oliver. Never was he very partial to Oliver who was constantly smug and insisted that Myrnin was nothing, but insane.

Granted, Myrnin believed he was insane as well, but he didn't need to hear it from him. He despised him, very much so. If he could, he would stake him in the heart with a wooden weapon tipped with silver while exposing him to the sun for hours until he died.

That thought made him smile his crooked smile that Claire had accused of meaning that he was "up to no good". And perhaps that was true. . .

Suddenly, Myrnin sensed someone was near. It was a strong presence and as he turned around Amelie stood before, elegant and in a light pastel pink suit with her pale hair pulled up.

"Ah," he said. "Hello, my lady. To what do I owe this pleasure?" He laughed deep in his throat. He adjusted his spectacles that were sliding down his nose.

"Hello old friend. May I have a seat?" Amelie replied coolly.

"I do not see why not," Myrnin smiled.

Amelie placed herself in a chair that was facing his own. She did not smile, but she did not frown. She was completely emotionless which made Myrnin uneasy. Was this a pleasant visit or was she the messenger of bad news.

"So what have you been up to, my dear?" Myrnin cited Claire's modern greeting with a bit of sarcasm. The corners of her mouth twitch a bit, almost making a smile.

"I am not here for a friendly conversation, I'm afraid. I am here to be informed of the issue regarding the barrier, since . . . Ada is longer . . . existing to fulfill her programmed duty." Amelie sighed, holding her head up high showing authority and leadership.

Myrnin sank down in his chair.

"Very well actually, considering Claire refuses to let me use a biological interface. She finds it morally wrong," Myrnin laughed, trying to remove the uncomfortable seriousness of the conversation.

"I beg your pardon," Amelie said, looking puzzled.

Myrnin leaned forward in his chair, resting his elbows on his knees. She was obviously confused about a biological interface. "She isn't very fond of the idea of having a brain in the machine, though the brain would have to belong to a vampire. A human brain couldn't handle it. Anyhow, she believes that she would be the next candidate."

Amelie nodded not saying a word.

"Anyway," Myrnin continued. "Claire has found an alternative solution to our problem. Actually, little Claire has found a solution involving a computer. I must admit; I am not very fond of the . . . computer. It just seems so very primitive. However, it does indeed get the job done. It is able to detect whether a vampire or human is approaching using heat seeking technology. Vampires have a lower body temperature whereas humans have one that is higher. The system would treat both differently. It also alerts Morganville if there is a possible threat like . . . your father." Myrnin was silent for a second just staring at Amelie, until he shook his head as if he was getting out of a trance. "And very shortly we will be able to operate the portals through the computer." Myrnin grinned, proud of his student's work. She was indeed very bright.

"What about the memory alteration?" Amelie asked as she breathed outward.

Myrnin bit his lip and placed his arms behind his head, leaning on them. That was one flaw in Claire's alternative. It didn't perform memory alteration which was a big problem for Morganville. People could learn the town's secrets and leaving spreading the word of vampires. They couldn't have that, now could they?

Amelie sighed. "Is there any possible way you could do such a thing with the computer?"

Myrnin shook his head, his head of full dark curls bouncing.

"Is the biological interface the only way?" she asked.

Myrnin nodded slowly, gazing at her.

Amelie looked away from Myrnin. When she returned to look at him again, her face was grave.

"Claire had right to worry about being the next 'candidate'." She replied, her voice taking on a darker tone.

That's when it hit Myrnin.

_Damn it! How could I not see this coming?! Damn you! You insolent, naïve fool! You've just basically informed Amelie that Claire suffering the same fate as Ada was the only way! Poor Claire. She would forever be trapped in the box Ada had been in not long ago. She would hate me! She would hate everyone! This is my fault! You fool! Stupid! Should have kept your mouth shut!_

Myrnin grid his teeth together. "No," he said. "I will not let her suffer the same fate."

He glared at Amelie with hatred that ate away at him like a parasite . . . like the disease Claire had been trying to cure . . . how helpful she had been and this would be how she would be repaid.

"It is the only way. It is a shame, but there is nothing we can do. Morganville cannot go unprotected. You know this. I know you care for young Claire, but it is for the best," Amelie told him, sternly. "When she returns from her trip, you will let her be aware of what is to become of her. We will change her, you and I. There will be no debating this." Her eyes shone bright red, threatening him if he defied her.

Myrnin fought the urge to simply attack her. It would no good, anyhow.

Amelie walked toward the stairs, looking over her shoulder at him. He was sinking down in his chair, leaning his head in his hand. "I am sorry," she said, seeming saddened herself. Could it be true? The Ice Queen actually had a heart for little Claire? Perhaps.

Amelie placed her cool hand on the knob of the door and looked over her shoulder once more. "She will be safe in Dallas. . . with Oliver." Myrnin's head shot up as he looked at her. "He has a deep respect for her, even if he doesn't show it. I do not believe he would hurt her. She has done many things for Morganville and by destroying her, Oliver would lose one of the many assets of Morganville, for we both know Oliver plans to one day overthrow me. Claire would be very beneficial. She _is_ very beneficial. Again . . . I am sorry." And she left.

Myrnin sat in his chair, many thought running through his head.

_My poor, dear, brilliant little Claire . . . I am so very sorry. I only wish you will forgive me someday._

_**A/N: **__And, I will end it on that note! I must inform you, I do believe I will make multiple fanfictions on Myrnin's POV. I found it fun! Hope you like it!!!(:_

_**P.S.—**__Please . . .Constructive criticism only.(:_

_**-Thank You! 3**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **__I have been pleased with the recent feedback on my first chapte, and I apologize to xXxVampChicaxXx (sorry if I spelled your name wrong by the way. I'm kinda typing fast). I have just recently read your story—and I loved it!(: I didn't mean for our stories to be so similar, but rest assured, our stories will have many, many differences. If it's the same with you, I would like to continue my story. I don't want you to think that I'm copying you! Like you said: "Great minds think alike". Hahah!_

_ I promise the chapter will be more exciting. These are a bunch of jumbled thoughts. And I promise I'll write more. (:_

_****POSSIBLE SPOILER****_

_And someone has recently asked me if Myrnin dies in "Kiss of Death". I would have messaged you back, but for some reason my computer wouldn't allow! So the answer is: No. Myrnin doesn't die. Thank god too! O.O I couldn't imagine the books without him!_

**Disclaimer:**

_I do not own the rights to "The Morganville Vampires" nor do I own the characters or the story in general. However, Rachel Caine does. I, on the other hand, am just writing a little Fanfiction based on her marvelous series. Don't be mad, please._

Myrnin sat at his desk, tapping the end of his pen on the desk's surface.

He was trying to figure out another way to prevent Claire from suffering the same fate as Ada. There was no way he could persuade Amelie to save Claire. Every time he would speak of an alternative, Amelie would hold up her pale hand, stopping him mid-sentence.

"There is no discussing this. It must be done," she would say. "For Morganville."

_For Morganville . . . _, Myrnin silently sighed in his mind.

Everything he seemed to do revolve around Morganville and its survival, resident's included. He had had a hand in the creation of Morganville, though he was very much against it, and in a way he was responsible for it. A long time ago, Amelie had asked for Myrnin's opinion on the idea in a letter. When Myrnin had gone to tell her it was foolish, it was too late. She was already constructing it, claiming it was a vampire's sanctuary, where they could live in peace without the humans ever finding out about them. She had located her town in the heart of Texas, the middle of nowhere, in hopes that humans were very unlikely to find it.

Consequently, humans began to move in, co-existing with the residential vampires—somewhat. Humans and vampires didn't always get along, obviously. They were always so ready to kill each other. Humans would kill vampires due to their fear, and vampires would kill humans for a meal. Unfortunate it was, but very true.

Eventually, Myrnin had to come up with an invention that would ensure that the humans wouldn't leave Morganville with the vivid memory of the vampires' existence. They could easily inform the world of what and where they were.

After many years, Amelie had insisted that Myrnin should take on an apprentice to accelerate the invention's development. Little did they know, the disease Bishop had infected many of the vampires with was taking control of Myrnin, making him less and less sane every day. Myrnin was necessarily completely lucid, but he was very intelligent, but the disease made him lose it, black out and become this monster that could simply kill without any remorse. Of course, when Myrnin killed many times before, he was exactly entirely remorseful. He felt bad, but what is one life in a world of millions.

Over the years, Myrnin had killed many of his students. He was only able to partially save one and her name was Ada, who he had cared about. Perhaps, he had even loved her.

He had put her brain into a machine, using as a biological interface that was rather successful actually. She could operate portals and everything else that was linked to Morganville, especially the Founder's Houses. Best of all, she was able to create a barrier around Morganville that was able to perform memory alteration, stealing all memories of Morganville from whoever had left.

Unfortunately, Ada was never truly happy. She was forever trapped in a box, forever lonely and bored. Part of that was sort of Myrnin's fault. The only times he had paid her a visit were when he fed her, which wasn't very often. Because of that, Ada was almost a woman scorn, angry and depressed, which later caused her to self-destruct. Myrnin had sacrificed her happiness for the sake of Morganville . . . and then she died.

Which he had to do once again . . . to Claire.

Honestly, he didn't want Claire to suffer the very same fate. She was younger than Ada had been; maybe a few years younger. But she had so much to look forward to in her life. She could be happy with her White Knight, having children, raising a family. After she was turned and placed into the box, she would never have that chance. Myrnin was sympathetic for her.

_. . .But it has to be done. You can do nothing about it._

He had to think of something, and fast too. Otherwise, it'll be too late. There was no way to get Claire out of it. She would be the new Ada, end of story. If only he could create something that would allow her to remain physically intact and walk about Morganville.

Myrnin had never really suffered from "inventor's block" before. He always had a solution, no matter what the sacrifice was. So far, all he could think of was: _Leave Claire to it. Let it be. There is no solution. She may hate you, but she'll get over it._

That was wrong. Claire would never get over it. She would be stuck with Myrnin for eternity, hating him, despising him. She would probably be the most defiant biological interface too.

Myrnin laughed at that. Claire never did really listen to him. Quite often, he had found himself listening to her—which, of course shouldn't be. _He_ was the teacher; _she_ was the student, a slave . . .No, that term was no longer used, nor was it correct. In a sense Claire didn't belong to anyone. She was a Neutral just like her friends—excluding Michael, of course, who was a vampire now due to all sorts of complicated reasons.

Myrnin pushed his glasses upward on his nose.

_Ah, Myrnin, you must think of something. You care for Claire, surely you do. You're not so heartless, _Myrnin thought. No, he wasn't as heartless as he once was, but he was a vampire. Vampires were often heartless except for Sam—may he rest in peace wherever he may be—and Michael, but that would soon change. He was becoming more vampire-like. Everyone could see that, especially his friends. He was changing, no doubt.

Myrnin wouldn't want to see Claire like that; so heartless and indifferent. It just didn't seem right. Claire was sweet and harmless. She wouldn't hurt a fly . . . unless it was trying to drink her blood and kill her or her friends . . .

Myrnin recalled the time he had bitten Claire in the catacombs. He was so weak. He needed that blood or he would parish. But Claire . . . she had been so angry at him. Thankfully she forgave him, but the hate in her eyes was . . . unnerving and troubling. It broke is cold, dead heart. He could bear that again.

He couldn't live with her hating him for eternity. He could already feel that stab and rip in his heart appearing by just thinking of it.

_I have to do something, _he thought. _I can't bear her hatred. But she'll hate you either way. Even if you manage to "save" her . . . from being in a box like Ada, she'll still be turned and she'll hate you. And she'll never be able to go to Dallas again when Michael would be asked to record again. She would be stuck here . . . in Morganville._

He wished he didn't have to use a biological interface, but there was no other way. Claire's CPU interface, just wouldn't do. It didn't fulfill the task that needed to be fulfilled. With Claire gone, Myrnin had been trying to find ways that a CPU interface would work, but it was impossible. Computer technology just wouldn't cut it. No, it just was not good enough.

On the other hand, using a biological interface was so much more efficient. The brain was capable of so many things. Not, a human brain, but a vampire brain. The brain of a human couldn't handle such a burden, but the strong, more advanced mind of a vampire was more than able. That's why Claire would need to be changed. If you interfaced her human brain to the machine it just wouldn't work. Her brain would die. Claire would die . . . and the world would be a sad place.

That would do Morganville no good. He would change her—along with Amelie—and though she would hate him, at least she'd be alive, in theory. And if Myrnin was successful in finding a way that would allow her to walk freely, she'd be completely whole and not some holographic picture. Claire would have all five senses and all emotions. She would still be herself, but a vampire. She would hate that, but at least she wouldn't be stuck in a box for eternity. That was good. She would hate him a little less, and Myrnin . . . could live with that . . . somehow. At least, she'd be safe.

He had to find this solution. But how?

In a moment of frustration, he smacked a pile of books and papers onto the ground, scattering them in all directions. A large alchemy book flew across the floor, bumping hard into one of his bookcases. A large leather bound book fell from the shelf and land onto the ground. Without a second though, Myrnin ran to, kneeling on the ground beside it.

It was old, but not as old as he. Myrnin traced its leather, brown spine with his slender finger, analyzing it with all senses. It was his journal and it smelled like dust, and there was the fate smell of Claire on it. She had recently been organizing his books. Perhaps that was why. Or maybe she glanced at it.

Myrnin unbuckled the latch that kept it closed. As he opened it, he noticed the pages were yellowed with age and covered with a film of dust. There was a blank spot on the dust covered page. A few actually. As Myrnin got a closer look he noted that they were fingerprints, small fingerprints . . . that were full of Claire's scent.

Yes she had read it. Nosey little Claire.

As he flipped through the pages he noticed Claire's scent was stronger on the one page.

It read:

_Amelie has yet again forced another student on me _

_when I specifically told her not to. Then again, who_

_am I to order the Queen? I suppose I mustn't make_

_that mistake again. It is not my place. But the_

_student she has given me is small, fragile. I am not _

_well and I fear for her safety. I am not well and I_

_tend to lash out irrationally. I become a more of a_

_monster than I truly am. And the girl, she is sixteen._

_She's too young! Far too young! How can I possibly_

_live with such guilt, if I may take her life? Her name is_

_Claire Danvers. She's brilliant—sharpest mind I have _

_ever encountered beside my own. But young, very _

_young. And small—fragile. That will make me _

_protective of her, I'm sure. But it also makes me think_

_how easy it would be to destroy her. With one flick of_

_my wrist and she just may be dead. I only hope that I_

_am able to warn her when I lose my mind. I sure hope _

_that is so. Though, she may not be able to out run me._

_And I hate it when they run. They make themselves_

_prey by running. It only brings out th_

The writing stopped mid-word. He must have lost it then. Myrnin only assumed that she must have been frightened after reading one of Myrnin's thoughts.

_Oh, Claire. Do not fear me, _he thought. _I do not wish to harm you._

No, he didn't want to harm her, but perhaps she should be afraid. That would do her some good. Perhaps, she should _use_ that amazing little brain of hers and run, run far from Morganville. Put that in her book of ideas.

_Wait! _Myrnin though. _Use__ her brain! __Put__ it in her brain! By God, I've got it!_

Myrnin tossed the book to the floor and jumped. He jumped high and quickly.

He grinned and ran towards his desk. He knew how to save Claire! He would use the machine Ada was once hooked up to as a receiver, and but a small, unnoticeable shard of machinery in her brain, where it would like to her thoughts and brainwaves. The receiver would receive whatever command Claire had ordered through her brain. Then it would operate accordingly! It was perfect. How could he not have thought of this before?

Claire would be whole and free, but she would still be a vampire. But somehow, that was alright. All was good. Everything would be okay.

Myrnin grabbed a sheet of paper and a pen and began to draw blueprints.

All was good and he would be ready for when Claire would return.

_Hope you enjoyed that one!(:_

_*Constructive criticism only please!*(:_

_**-Thank you!----**__for reading & everything else!_


End file.
